


the water is fine [+podfic]

by fifteen



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Etta's second trip to Themyscira begins with a dip in the sea. [a super small snapshot]
Relationships: Etta Candy/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 3





	the water is fine [+podfic]

Etta stepped off of the boat and promptly fell into the sea. Fortunately, there were about a hundred gleaming, mostly naked Amazonian women around to retrieve her from the water.

Unfortunately, she reflected as she stood up, dripping from hair to hem, she was now surrounded on all sides by gleaming, mostly naked Amazonian women. She sighed inwardly. At least this wasn't her first impression.

Diana took her elbow and helped her drag her skirts through the water. "Come," she said, beaming. "You can put your things in my room, this time. It isn't far." She threaded her arm through Etta's, warming her through the damp fabric.

"And you can take off your wet clothes," she said, loud and with a smile in her voice, like she wanted everyone to hear her being happy about having Etta naked in her bedroom.

Etta sighed, outwardly this time. "Yes, yes." She was blushing. "Take me anywhere you like, but I must get the water out of my shoes-- they were _very_ expensive."

download mp3 here: [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-water-is-fine-by-fifteen-podfic/the%20water%20is%20fine%20by%20fifteen.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write something longer about Etta's adventures on Themyscira, one day. I want to see her feathers RUFFLED.


End file.
